Deserted
by Throwback
Summary: The best of the best join forces to defend a meeting of allies against the zerg.


Deserted  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Starcraft or Brood war. Blizzard does. I wish I did though. I'd be fucking rich ^_^.   
  
*  
  
We had been positioned at this long dried up river on Planet Rulu almost three hours ago. The heat was burning   
through our heavy armor. We were the Crown Platoon. The highest ranking marines of the diminishing armies of Asia. The  
Crown Platoon was sent here to guard the allied treaty of Asia,Britain,Russia and the U.S.A. Now, the Crown Platoon, are here  
on a long narrow dried up river, with Britains, Russias and U.S.A's best marines. It was hot. That's all I could say. Hot.  
I, Captain JB "Crisis" Otaku am the leader of 11 other men and women that form the Devils palm Squad. There are 6 other squads in  
the Crown Platoon. The Angels, Hell, Heaven, Middle Earth, New Earth and Death.   
  
The bunkers coloured white, symbolizing the alliance. Men and women had their Gauss Rifles, Flamethrowers and c-10  
Canister rifles trained at the vast horizon. There were hundreds of rows of bunkers. And in between strategically placed were manned  
missle turrets, goliaths and seige tanks, whom all were in seige mode. Up above, wraiths patrolled the skies. It was a sight  
to behold. In his bunker, there were two marines, Sakura "Sweetz" Miyami and himself, JB "Crisis" Otaku. A ghost, Gabriel  
"Hawkeye" Lau and a firebat, Charlie "Roast" Whitman. All in the same squad, battle hardened, these four weren't scared.  
They were fearless. They had no weakness. These four had learnd to accept the slaughter the zerg caused, and had not let  
emotions get in the way of friends deaths.   
  
In another bunker, were four other members of Devils Palm. This bunker contained three marines,  
Ray "Killer" Whitman, Charlie Whitmans brother. Ace "Trump card" Rollein and Grace "Ms.Death" Wimbleton. And one medic,  
Mimi "Pink" Rei. In one of the tanks, was a marine, the gunner of the tank "Mr.Death." His name was Mike "Death" Houle.  
The driver was another marine named Jared "D(eaths) D(river)" Houle. In another tank were a firebat, the gunner of "Deaths  
Advocate" Mei "Eyes" Yu. And the driver Chris "D(eaths) B(rother)" Houle. The final two members of the squad were goliath   
pilots, and both firebats. Ivan "Rave" Nyugen and Lady "Wolf" Huynh.   
  
As JB's bunker, these men were taught not to fear anything, or feel anyting or have a weakness. Soon to find out,   
they were going to forget their training in emotional control...  
  
*  
  
The heat was getting through Gabriel's already air conditioned suit. This planet was hotter than any the Crown have  
ever been on. Gabriel's gloved hands sweating, waiting to pull the trigger. She was trained to wait. A snipers job. To wait.  
Gabriel didn't need to wait anymore. She caught sight of a lone dog like zerg. A zergling. "Sierra 4 to God (High commander).  
I have sight of a zergling. Permission to open fire." Gabriel said, talking through her intercom, to "God". The Crown commander.  
"Permission deni-" Just as "God" was about to deny the request. Swarms of zerglings ran at full speed towards the bunkers.   
"Permission granted Sierra 4. As to all you ghosts out there. Open fire." Ghost's voices filled the intercom, as the   
c-10 canister rifles let loose the first volley of bullets. Gaps quickly formed in the zerglings ranks, but were filled by   
even more. "God to Tanks, fire a shell." The tanks too replied, firing just one shell. Blowing the rows of zerglings to bits.  
"God to wraiths, have some fun with them, launch two missles." Explosions were heard as the last of the ranks were obliterated.  
"Sierra 1 to God. Requesting marines to have some fun soon." JB said. "God to Sierra 1. Don't worry my son. You'll have your  
fun soon." JB grinned. So did his bunkermates.  
  
"Sierra 9 to God. Hydralisks in sight. Requesting permission to fire." Mike said, placing two shells in the 190mm  
cannon. "Permission granted my son. All tanks, bombard them. Wraiths stay back. Marines open fire once they get into the 200m  
range. Ghosts open fire. Firebats, we'll have some Zerger King later." At this command. The bunkers all fired in unison. Tanks  
firing every other minute.   
  
"Sierra 4 to God! Sierra 4 to God! The Zerg are attacking full force! We've got Ultralisks! Hydralisks! Zerglings!  
Mutalisks and ... fuck... Guardians." Gabriel reported. The whole horizon was swarming with zerg units. "Wraiths you know your  
job. Cloak. Take em sun bitches out. Golaiths provide cover fire. The Valkyries are on the way." At that moment, the wraiths  
disappeard, cloaked, and the after burners dashed towards the Guardians. Valkyries were coming from both sides, trapping the   
Mutalisks and Gaurdians. Explosions filled the air, and agonizing screams of the zerg were heard. Mirella "Eagle" Flow, the  
captain of the Death squadron, weaved through the mutalisks and reached the gaurdians. "Death 1! Eagle 4!" She said as she pressed  
a button on the joystick, realeasing a hellfire missle. The first gaurdian blew up in peices. The rest of Death followed suite.  
More missles slammed into the oncoming air force of the zerg, not having a single chance.   
  
*  
  
Down below, the ultralisks and hydralisks were being blown apart, but the zerglings sped past the oncoming bullets, only to be  
barbequed by the firebats once they had gotten to range. A final shell fired from Dr.Death as it blew apart the final ultralisk. "God to   
children. We were trained to be the best. We are the best. We are nothing less than the best. Good job. "God" complimented. 


End file.
